A wide variety of electric devices are known in the art for dispensing of insecticides. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,504, filed June 20, 1986, in the name of John I. Suhajda, which is incorporated in its entirety herein by reference. This application discloses a novel electric fogger generally comprising a disposable canister containing a fog-producing material and a housing. The electric fogger is activated by insertion of the disposable canister into the housing and rotating the canister which simultaneously activates the electric fogger and locks the canister into position, and then automatically turns the fogger off after completion of the fogging of the fog-producing material. This application also discloses novel disposable canisters for use in the electric fogger comprising generally a container which holds a fog-producing material and a cap to cover the container having an opening to allow release of a fog and having at least one lug extending from the cap for activating the electric fogger.
The disposable canisters disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,504 have been found to be quite useful in dispensing insecticides and other fog-producing materials. However, in certain applications, the disposable canister constructions may allow the fog to escape from the closure seal between the container and the cap into the housing of the electric fogger. Escape of such fog is undesirable as it precludes efficient use of all of the fog-producing material. The present invention has solved this problem as will be more apparent hereinafter.